A computer network may comprise a number of nodes. In some examples, each node is an individual computing device, and may be used by a number of users or tenants, who may be individual end users, packages of machine readable instructions, such as a software or firmware program or application, or another node of the computing network. For security reasons, it may be the case that nodes and/or their individual tenants operate using cryptographic data.